pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Cure Gothic
Cure Gothic (キュアゴシック) is a Pretty Cure OC created by Haruna Artist. Cure Gothic is a lone Cure shrouded in mystery. She currently resides and protects Kurohane City, an unnoticed Japanese city. Her catchphrases are Go Away...(どこかに行って...) and Who are you? (あなたは誰？). Profile *'Name: '''Cure Gothic (キュアゴシック)/Unknown civilian name *'Age: 13 *'''Gender: Female *'Blood Type:' B+ *'Pretty Cure Information:' **'Theme Color: '''Black (main), Purple, Gray and White (sub) **'Power(s): Darkness, Sound; Music Appearance Cure Gothic is of average height with pale skin. She has sleepy red eyes. Her hair is lavender and held up in a ponytail by a black bow, which has a white stripe, and a purple rose-like clip. A violet ombre as at the end of her ponytail. She wears a black and white lace choker with a purple heart hanging off. She wears a black dress with a V-like hem, white lace lining it. The sleeves are puffy and transparent with a fishnet design. Black bands at the end of each sleeve and white lace. Descending, a long black arm warmer with a violet heart at the back of each hand and a purple fingerless glove underneath. Her nails are painted black. Purple ribbons are tied around her back, attached to the rim of the dress' chest and waist, together as a bow at the front of Gothic's waist. A purple heart clasped in the center. From the waist down, the dress has a cut up the front revealing a dual layered skirt underneath, both lined with lace; the first layed being gray and the second black. The dress has a tailcoat at the back and front, back reaching her knees. Black tights and purple mary jane shoes, each with a bow at the back of the ankle. Personality Cure Gothic is very rather monotonous to the point if seeming completely emotionless. She is a girl of few words and tends not to display her emotions outwardly, and extremely smart for her age. Pretty Cure '''Dark as Night...Pretty as a Rose! Pretty Cure dressed in Black Lace, Cure Gothic! Attacks *'Gothic Song' (ゴシックソング) Cure Gothic's signature finisher, which requires no device or a weapon. Abilities *'Black Mirror' (ブラックミラー) Not an attack perse. A special power Cure Gothic possesses which allows her to take massive amounts of dammage without actually feeling it, being able to rise back up without a scratch. Secondly, it allows her to appear dead or cast clone-like illusions of herself, appearing defeated or weak. *'Death Touch' (デスタッチ) Power which allows Cure Goth to cause great havoc to the area around her enemy. Trivia * Her birthday falls on July 8th, therefore her Zodiac is Cancer. *She is older than Cure Milky by 24 hours. * She is very similar to Hardgore Alice: ** Both are voiced by Hidaka Rina. ** Both are Middle School students. ** Both share a Goth theme. ** Both were Suicidal at one point, before deciding to continue living. ** Both have regeration abilities, making them nearly invincible. Category:Haruna Artist Category:Black Cures Category:Purple Cures